Orphanage
by qtpie00
Summary: "Tao gege, kupingku dijewer sama chen!"-Xiumin. "Dorr dorrr kena kau Byun Baekhyun!"-chanyeol. "Chanyeol, stop mengganggu baekhyun"-Tao. "hah,kalian manusia apa anak domba sih?"-Kris.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: ** goldenkids00

**Cast :** Park Chanyeol (06th)

Byun Baekhyun (06th)

Oh Sehun (04th)

Kim Jongin (04th)

Do Kyungsoo (05th)

Kim Joonmyun (07th)

Kim Jongdae (06th)

Xi Luhan (07th)

Kim Minseok (08th)

Zhang Yixing (07th)

Huang Zitao (25th)

Wu Yi Fan (27th)

**Suport cast:** SNSD

B1A4

**Genre: **humor,family,friendship

**Rate: **K+

**Length: **chaptered

**A/N: **this is yaoi fanfic. Don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer: **EXO,SNSD,B1A4 milik tuhan. Cerita pure dari otak aku!

**Warning!**Typo bertebaran, humor garing, EYD berantakan.

**Chapter 1: **Introduction

ORPHANAGE

Hai, namaku Park Chanyeol. Kalian bisa memanggilku Chanyeol. Tapi kebanyakan teman-temanku memanggilku Yoda. Karna kupingku sangat lebar. Mereka jahat sekali bukan T-T. Disini aku akan mengenalkan teman-temanku :-

Byun Baekhyun. Dia lucu,kecil,suaranya bagus. Agak cantik, iya ingat. Agak cantik. Tapi dialah yang memulai perkara dengan memanggilku Yoda. tapi dia adalah teman kesayangan ku.

Kim Sehun&Kim Jongin. Mereka kembar,tapi tidak susah membedakan mereka. Karna mereka bukan kembar identik. Lihat saja sehun putih seperti albino. Sedangkan Jongin, kulitnya sedikit eksotis. Mereka berdua magnae dikeluarga kami. Aku yakin nanti kalau dia besar pasti akan sexy,sama seperti aku.

Do KyungSoo. Kecil,lucu,pendiam dan pemalu. Saking pemalunya dia akan pindah tempat jika dia sedang makan lalu diperhatikan. Selalu dapat nilai bagus di semua mata pelajaran kecuali olahraga.

Kim JoonMyun. Dia dipanggil Suho karna dia seperti guardian. Dan hanya dia yang menuruti apa kata dari Kris Hyung. Sama seperti KyungSoo. Selalu mendapat nilai bagus.

Kim Jong Dae. Chen, itu nama China nya. Dia itu tukang troll di keluarga kami. Tidak peduli siapapun orangnya dengan tega dia akan mengerjai orang itu,kalau perlu sampai menangis. Korbannya adalah Xiumin dan Kyungsoo.

Xi Luhan. Keturunan China, dia sangat lucu. Aku tidak tau apa yang ada dipikiran orang tua mereka saat mereka membuang rusa kecil ini.

Kim Min Seok. Nama panggilannya adalah Xiumin, korban troll Chen. Paling tua diantara kami ber-10 tapi paling gembul diantara kami ber-10. Sering dipanggil Baozi karna pipinya gembul.

Zhang Yi Xing. Keponakan Kris hyung yang di titipkan di panti asuhan ini ketika orang tuanya kerja. Pendiam dan lucu karna dia masih kecil tapi pikunnya sudah melebihi orang dewasa.

Huang Zi Tao. Kekasih Kris hyung, penyayang anak kecil. Dia mirip panda, malah waktu pertama kali Kris hyung membawa ke panti. Aku kira dia adalah Panda yang ber-evolusi menjadi manusia.

Wu Yi Fan. Dia adalah Kris hyung, awalnya dia tidak suka anak kecil katanya berisik. Tapi semenjak diberi kepercayaan oleh Ayahnya untuk menjalankan panti asuhan ini. Perlahan mulai melunak kepada anak kecil. Mukanya mirip angry bird, tapi dia cool _kok,_ —_sedikit_.

Ya inilah kami. Keluarga yang hangat dan yang menutupi kekurangan dengan segala kelebihan kami. Yang hari-harinya dilewati canda tawa untuk membuat keluarga yang hangat dan saling mencintai satu sama lain.

.

.

.

**TBC/DELETE? **

a/n (lagi): ff ini adalah ff pertama aku, jadi maaf kalo misalnya kurang dapet feelnya. Dan sorry kalo berantakan!

Mind to review?:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author:**goldenkids00

**Cast :** Park Chanyeol (06th)

Byun Baekhyun (06th)

Oh Sehun (04th)

Kim Jongin (04th)

Do Kyungsoo (05th)

Kim Joonmyun (07th)

Kim Jongdae (06th)

Xi Luhan (07th)

Kim Minseok (08th)

Zhang Yixing (07th)

Huang Zitao (25th)

Wu Yi Fan (27th)

**Suport cast:** SNSD

B1A4

**Genre:**humor,family,friendship

**Rate:**K+

**Length:**chaptered

**A/N:**this is yaoi fanfic. Don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer:**EXO,SNSD,B1A4 milik tuhan. Cerita pure dari otak aku!

**Warning!**Typo bertebaran, humor garing, EYD berantakan.

CHAPTER 2: WELCOME !

ORPHANAGE

Hai aku chanyeol,anak yang mengenalkan keluarga ku kemarin. Masih ingat kan? Hari ini aku akan menceritakan kehidupan sehari-hari. Karna hari ini hari minggu, yang lainnya masih tidur hanya aku dan baekhyun yang bangun pagi ini.

Ah akhirnya mereka semua bangun, disinilah awal semua terjadi.

Hei, biasanya ada yang menangis di pagi hari, _kok _sepi ya?

"DAGH!"

"HUEEEEE AKU TERPELETHET TOLONG AKU HUEEEE" nah itu suara sehun. Tidak ada itungan menit pasti ada yang menangis.

"CHANYEOL TOLONG BANTU ADIK MU BERDIRI NOONA SEDANG SIBUK!" ya ampun Sunny Noona,teriakan mu kurang keras T-T.

"sehun, kenapa sih kau mudah terpeleset? Kau kan sudah besar harusnya bangun sendiri" omelku sambil menyeret badannya. Sehun ternyata tumbuh besar. Sekarang dia berat.

"hei Chanyeol, dengan begitu kau tampak sedang menyeret boneka" Baekhyun. Kau tidak tau seberapa beratnya bocah ini sekarang.

Di sisi lain Jongin hanya tertawa. "hei jonginna, bantu aku membawa kembaranmu" jongin langsung terdiam.

"baik hyung" Jongin langsung menyeret kembarannya duduk didepan TV. Poor Sehun.

PEEP PEEP!

Kris hyung datang dengan Tao gege. Pasti dia bawa mainan

Tanpa dikomando kami semua berdiri didepan pintu rumah.

"BRUK" sehun terjatuh lagi. Astaga apa yang terjadi padamu sehunna. Ah biarkan saja paling dia di gendong kris gege nanti.

"selamat pagi semua, kalian semua sudah sarapan?" Tanya tao gege.

"sudah, ge. Ge, apakah gege bawa buku cerita yang aku inginkan?" Tanya kyungsoo polos. Ah kyungsoo memang saengku yang lucu.

"gege bawa kok. Gege juga membawa boneka unicorn yang Lay mau" tao gege baik sekali.

"kris hyung! Apa kris hyung membawakanku bola basket? Ayo bermain basket bersama!" teriakku kegirangan.

"iya. Tapi lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam. Di luar panas" jawab kris ge.

.

.

.

Didalam rumah terlihat mereka semua sibuk. Membuka barang yang dibawa kris hyung dan tao gege. Aku mendapatkan bola basket yang ku inginkan. Yeah aku senang sekali. Terimakasih kris hyung!.

"kris hyung, ayo main basket. Aku juga ingin belajar lebih jauh tentang basket hyung!" teriakku tidak sabar. Di sekolah aku ikut ekstrakulikuler basket. Meskipun aku kelas 2 SD. Tapi aku sudah mahir loh bermain basket.

"sabar chanyeolah." Ya ampun kris hyung lama sekali apa yang dilakukannya.

Astaga aku kaget bukan main saat masuk kerumah. Ternyata kris hyung sedang…

Sedang…

Sedang…

MENGOLESKAN SUNBLOCK!

Astaga kris hyung, aku sangat bangga kepadamu..

"kajja. Ayo main basket" akhirnya kris hyung keluar juga.

.

.

.

"hah seru sekali permainannya, walaupun kau masih kecil. Skill mu termasuk jago." Ucap kris hyung, ah seperti berada di udara Kris hyung memujiku.

"Anak-anak! Ayo makan siang!" teriak Tao gege. Tanpa di suruh dua kali aku melesat kedalam rumah dengan cepat mengalahkan kekuatan cahaya sailor moon. Dengan kekuatan bulan aku akan menghukummu!

Saat makan siang tiba. Rumah ini akan menjadi pasar sebentar lagi.

"Tao gege, aku tidak suka mentimun!"- Baekhyun.

"buang saja sayang" ucap tao gege sabar.

"Krith hyung, aku tidak thuka brokolinya. Bentuknya aneh"-Sehun.

"lebih baik kau makan sambil mata tertutup" jawab kris hyung.

"Tao ge, aku boleh nambah tidak?"-Xiumin

"tambah sampai perut mu gendut sayang" ucap Tao gege senang.

"bukannya perut Xiumin hyung sudah gendut ya?" Chen, kau sungguh sarkastis.

makan siang hari ini berjalan agak lancar. Kini waktunya main!

.

.

.

.

"DOOR DOORRR KENA KAU BYUN BAEKHYUN!" teriakku sambil menodong pistol mainan berisi air.

"huaa Tao ge, Kris hyung. Tolong hentikan chanyeol aku lelah berlari-lari!" teriak baekhyun.

"ya ampun mainan ini kan baru saja aku bereskan,kenapa mereka memberantakannya secara membabibuta?! Ya tuhan mengapa anak-anak ini sangat brutal?!" ucap Sandeul hyung sambil menjambak rambutnya, maafkan kami Sandeul hyung. T-T

Kyungsoo sedang bermain dengan Jongin. Seperti melihat kopi susu saja.

Luhan dan Sehun mulai bermain juga. Sepertinya dia bermain Rusa vs Buaya

"lihatlah rusa ini cantik. Buaya itukan jahat suka memakan hewan. Termasuk rusa" ucap luhan.

"aniyo. Buaya itu karnivora jadi wajar thaja kalau dia makan Rutha, lihat buaya badannya bethal. Rutha badannya kecil" jawab Sehun tak mau kalah.

"buaya besar karna dia makan rusa. Bagaimana kalo rusa punah?" luhan mulai naik darah.

"biarkan thaja. Rutha kan jelek" ucap Sehun tak peduli.

"kalau begitu buaya tidak akan makan." Luhan menang!.

.

.

.

.

Yixing ge sedang berpelukan sambil tiduran dengan Joonmyun hyung. APA? Berpelukan?

"astaga apa yang kalian lakukan Yixing, Joonmyun?" teriak Tao gege histeris. Siapapun akan berteriak melihatnya. Termasuk aku.

"aniyo kami tidak melakukan apa-apa aku hanya suka dengan bau badan yixing" jawab Joonmyun hyung ketakutan.

"astaga anak jaman sekarang" Kris hyung langsung menggendong Yixing.

"Kris ge, apa yang terjadi?" ah tidak. Yixing ge pikun lagi. Kasihan Yixing ge kami ini.

.

.

.

"hei lihat Xiumin hyung tertidur sehabis makan. Bisa-bisa dia gemuk seperti sapi nanti!" bisik chen kepadaku. Betul juga ya, seram juga kalau kami mempunyai hyung sapi.

"ayo kerjai dia!" pikiran licik ku bersatu dengan Chen. Welcome to the new world, Xiumin hyung.

Pertama-tama, kami mengambil secara diam-diam kosmetik Jessica noona. Lalu….

"hei Chen, bagaimana jika kita tambahkan blush on disini?" ucapku sambil melirik kearah Chen.

"iya hyung. Palli! Nanti Xiumin hyung terbangun habis lah kita jadi pakaian jemur lagi" jawab chen.

"hey, ambil ikat rambut Hyoyeon noona, kita harus membuat Xiumin hyung lebih cantik lagi!" bisikku. Hah aku semakin semangat kalau seperti ini.

"hey, Chen, Chanyeol. Apa yang kalian lakukan?" astaga Baekhyun datang!

"a-ah a-aniyo, kami sedang bermain saja, Baek" ucap chen.

"bolehkah aku ikut?" tanya Baekhyun sambil penuh harapan.

"tidak." Ucap kami berdua serempak.

Tampaknya Baekhyun sebentar lagi menangis, ah biarkan saja. "awas kalian jangan cari aku ketika kalian kesusahan!" ucap baekhyun.

"terserahlah" ucapku. Aku tampak seperti badboy habis melukai hati seorang wanita kan? Hehe.

.

.

.

.

Saat kami sedang bermain bersama. Tiba-tiba…

"HUAAA SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN INI KEPADAKU. TAO GEGE, KRIS HYUNG, TIFFANY NOONA,JESSICA NOONA, HYOYEON NOONA, TAEYEON NOONA, SEOHYUN NOONA, SOOYOUNG NOONA, SUNNY NOONA, YURI NOONA, YOONA NOONA, JINYOUNG HYUNG, SANDEUL HYUNG, BARO HYUNG, CNU HYUNG, GONGCHAN HYUNG! HUEEEE TOLONG AKU HUEEEE!" semua maid lengkap sudah di absen oleh xiumin hyung.

"astaga xiuminaa!" kris hyung langsung menggendong Xiumin hyung. Tao gege langsung membersihkan make up dimuka xiumin.

"yes! Kita berhasil Chen!" aku dan Chen langsung ber-highfive.

"SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN INI?" teriak kris hyung. Astaga rasanya nyawa ku sudah berada di tenggorokan. Bagaimana ini?!

"hey Yoda. Aku tau, kau kan yang melakukannya?" bisik Baekhyun sambil tersenyum licik. Astaga aku benci berada disituasi yang seperti ini.

"bukan cuman aku! Chen juga termasuk dalam kejadian ini" aku tidak mau disalahkan sendiri. Hiks hiks tolong aku yeorobun T-T.

"Chen, saat hitungan ketiga kita kabur ok?" bisikku kepada Chen. Chen menganggukan kepalanya.

"satu, dua, tiga!" saat kami lari. Tiba-tiba…

"Hoi! Kalian ya pelakunya? Ayo ikut kami ke Kris hyung." Ternyata kami ketauan oleh Baro dan CNU hyung, astaga aku tidak ingin mati di umur muda T-T.

"aniyo! Bukan kami pelakunya!" sergahku. Wajahku sudah penuh keringat sebesar jagung astaga aku tidak kuat lagi.

"dasar anak kecil nakal!" aku digendong Baro hyung. Chen pun digendong juga. Ya tuhan semoga dosa-dosa ku dihapuskan, amen.

.

.

.

.

"jadi kalian pelakunya?" tanya Kris hyung, aku seperti dalam kasus besar saja.

"i-i-ya h-hyung…" ucapku sambil menunduk. Chen sudah hampir pingsan sepertinya.

"siapa yang meng idekan ini?" tanya Kris hyung sambil menyelidiki lebih dalam masalah ini.

" DIA!" kami tunjuk-tunjukan sekarang. Sungguh tidak fair~

"jujur. Hyung lebih suka anak jujur. Anak jujur pasti diberikan permen dan coklat oleh peri. Sementara anak pembohong akan diberikan mimpi buruk oleh monster" Kris hyung, jangan takuti kami dong~

"kami berdua pelakunya" ucapku dan Chen masih menunduk.

"kenapa kalian melakukannya hmm?" tanya Tao gege halus sambil memangku Xiumin.

"habisnya aku suka melihat wajah Xiumin hyung. Xiumin hyung sangat lucu" ucap Chen sambil malu-malu.

"sementara Chanyeol, kenapa kau ikutan mengganggu Xiumin hmm?" tanya Tao gege.

"aku hanya melancarkan aksinya Chen saja" Kris hyung menahan tawa, uh apa lucunya sih?

"lain kali kalian tidak boleh seperti itu lagi ya. Sekarang. Chen dan Chanyeol harus minta maaf kepada Xiumin. Otte? Xiumin maukan memaafkan Chen dan Chanyeol?" Tanya Tao hyung.

"hm." Xiumin hyung menjulurkan tangan sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Hyung kau tidak usah menggembungkan pipimu. Aku ingin makan bakpau jadinya.

"maafkan kami Xiumin hyung" ucap kamu serempak sambil menjulurkan tangan.

"iya kalian aku maafkan." Jawab Xiumin hyung ketus.

"kalian juga harus minta maaf kepada Jessica dan Hyoyeon noona. Kalian mengambil alat kosmetiknya kan? Dan mengambil ikat rambutnya?" hehe, kami ketauan ternyata.

"baik tao ge!" teriak kami semangat

"dasar anak kecil. Kalau tidak menangis ya berteriak." Kris hyung membuka suara.

"nah sekarang Xiumin kembali bermain ya sama yang lain" ucap Tao gege sambil mem-poppo Xiumin hyung.

"ehem, poppo buatku mana?" Kris hyung cemburu ternyata.

"dalam mimpimu" Tao gege langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

.

.

.

Nah sekarang kami disuruh minta maaf kepada Jessica dan Hyoyeon noona. Sebenarnya aku agak takut sih, tapi ini kan karna kesalahan kami berdua. Jadi mau tidak mau kami harus minta maaf.

"jessica noonaa, hyoyeon noonaa" chen memanggil dua barbie hidup itu.

"chen, kau seperti ingin mengajak dia bermain saja! Kita sedang dalam bahaya chen! Bahaya!" ucapku mendramatisir.

Chen berpikir kembali. "oh iya ya. Aku lupa hehe" aku hanya memasang muka datar. Sementara chen senyum lima jari.

Ah, hyoyeon noona dan jessica noona akhirnya keluar juga! Inilah babak selanjutnya.

"jessica dan Hyoyeon noona maafkan kami tadi kami mengambil kosmetikmu dan ikat rambutmu secara diam diam.." ucapku.

"APA?!"

.

.

.

**TBC/DEL?:)**

a/n: annyeong yeorobuunn! Hehe maaf ya kalo bagian ini kurang "nggreget" dan tidak seperti yang kalian inginkan. Kaisoo nya cuman se-slight disini. Maaf ya tapi aku janji di next chap bakal banyak kaisoo nya. And terimakasih banyak buat yang nge review nya!^^ seneng bgt banyak yg review. Terus juga aku minta review untuk mau liat hasil kerja aku gimana ternyata banyak yg respond. Semakin banyak yang review juga aku semakin semangat ngerjain next chap. Sekali lagi terimakasih buat yang review sama siders lainnya.!

_at least. Mind to review?:) _


	3. Chapter 3

**Author:** goldenkids00

**Cast :** Park Chanyeol (06th)

Byun Baekhyun (06th)

Oh Sehun (04th)

Kim Jongin (04th)

Do Kyungsoo (05th)

Kim Joonmyun (07th)

Kim Jongdae (06th)

Xi Luhan (07th)

Kim Minseok (08th)

Zhang Yixing (07th)

Huang Zitao (25th)

Wu Yi Fan (27th)

**Suport cast:** SNSD

B1A4

**Genre:** humor,family,friendship

**Rate:** K+

**Length:** chaptered

**A/N:** this is yaoi fanfic. Don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer:** EXO,SNSD,B1A4 milik tuhan. Cerita pure dari otak aku!

**Warning!**Typo bertebaran, humor garing, EYD berantakan.

Chapter III : Jongin and Sehun is sick.

Selamat pagi semuanya. Hari ini yang membawakan cerita bukan Chanyeol. Tapi aku, Baekhyun. Ya aku juga ingin eksis kan :p. hari ini Sehun dan Jongin sakit. Namanya juga kembar, mereka mempunyai ikatan batin. Kalau satunya sakit. Yang kembarannya juga sakit hehe aku ini sok tau sekali ya. Ayo kita ke kamar mereka!

Kamar mereka sudah ramai oleh Noona-noona dan Hyung-hyung.

"HA-HA-HAATCHUW!" Sehun bersin, ew ingusnya kemana-mana. Tapi wajar saja mereka kan sedang sakit.

"hyung,kepalaku pusing sekali." Adu Jongin kepada Kyungsoo. Manja sekali dia ya. Aku kan juga ingin begitu ketika sakit. Tapi dengan siapa ya?

Seohyun Noona datang membawa bubur untuk mereka. "waktunya makan Sehun, Jongin" hei. Lihatlah muka Sehun, dia seperti musuh sekali dengan makanan. Oh ayolah Sehun kau sedang sakit.

"kami tidak mau makan" ucap Sehun dan Jongin serempak. Kompak sekali seperti anak kembar. Oh iya mereka kan memang kembar ya. Aku lupa hehehe.

"kalau kau tidak makan nanti sakitnya bisa lebih parah lagi Jonginna" ucap Kyungsoo. Dia dongsaeng favorit ku. Walaupun masih kecil tapi dia dewasa sekali kan.

"kalau kau tidak makan, lebih baik aku makan sini" Chanyeol berbicara apa sih tidak ingat ya badanmu sudah kelewat batas.

Mereka pun di suapi bubur oleh Seohyun Noona. Kasihan dongsaeng ku ini.

.

.

.

.

"Sehunna, Jonginna ayo makan yang banyak. Kalau Sehun dan Jongin sudah sembuh nanti kita jalan-jalan ok?" ucap Tao gege. Tao gege memang jago kalau membujuk anak-anak.

"apa kita akan membeli eyeliner?" ucapku polos.

"aniyo. Kau boleh menggunakan eyeliner ketika umurmu sudah 20 tahun keatas Baekhyunna. Lagipula untuk apa sayang kau menggunakan eyeliner? Kau kan laki-laki" jawab Tao gege halus.

"untuk membuat matanya lebih besar!" ucap Chanyeol sambil membesarkan pupil matanya. Ya! Jahat sekali kau Chanyeolla!

"Krith Hyung nanti jika Thehun thudah thembuh belikan Thehun robot yang keren ya hyung" ucap Sehun dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Jongin juga mau hyung. Jongin ini mainan mobil Hotwheels yang kemalin Jongin lihat di TV." Pinta Jongin dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"iya,tapi ada satu syarat nya" jawab Kris hyung.

"apa hyung?" Tanya Jongin dan Sehun tidak sabaran.

"kau harus cepat sembuh dan makan yang banyak" jawab Kris hyung.

"baik hyung!" mereka langsung makan banyak setelah dijanjikan seperti itu.

.

.

.

"Jonginna, cepat sembuh ya. Nanti kita main bersama lagi" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menatap saeng nya.

"iya hyung. Kalau ada hyung pasti Jongin akan cepat sembuhnya" jawab Jongin. Wah, so sweet sekali mereka. Eh tapi so sweet itu apa ya?

"jangan pacaran ketika thakit nanti tidak akan thembuh" Sehun berkicau. Hei Sehun,apa kau iri?

"aniyo. Kami tidak belpacalan kami hanya Dongsaeng dan Hyung. Betulkan Kyungsoo hyung?" Tanya Jongin untuk meyakinkan Sehun.

"iya betul kami hanya berteman. " ucap Kyungsoo ketakutan.

"Kyungsoo hyung,bisa panggilkan Luhan gege? Pleatheee!" pinta Sehun dengan puppy eyesnya.

"baiklah. Tunggu disini sebentar ya" jawab Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"LUHAN HYUNG!" teriak Kyungsoo.

"astaga Kyungsooya! Kau ingin membuat mini concert dirumah? Kami bisa kok menyediakan panggung untukmu!" ucapku sambil menutup kuping.

"hehe maafkan aku ya hyung." Jawab Kyungsoo cengengesan.

"Kyungsoo jika kau ingin berteriak lebih baik dihutan saja. Kami semua masih sehat _kok, _telinganya" ucap Joonmyun hyung diiringi dengan anggukan Lay gege.

"hehe peace hyung." Jawab Kyungsoo setia dengan cengiran terbaiknya.

Nah itu Luhan gege datang.

"ada apa? Tadi aku sedang bermain bola dengan Xiumin dan Chanyeol diluar." Ucap Luhan gege.

"tadi sehun memanggilmu, ge." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"dia kenapa? Apa panasnya makin tinggi?" Tanya Luhan gege sambil khawatir. Ya ampun Luhan ge, tenang saja Sehun masih hidup _kok_.

"mollayo. Lebih baik kau kekamarnya saja" ucap Kyungsoo lalu meninggalkan Luhan ge.

Tanpa disuruh dua kali Luhan ge melesat seperti angin ke kamar Sehun.

"Sehunna, kau kenapa?" Tanya Luhan gege khawatir.

"aniyo,aku tidak apa apa. Aku hanya merindukan gege" ucap Sehun sambil memeluk hyungnya.

"ehem, jangan pacalan di kamalku." Ucap Jongin sambil men-siniskan matanya.

"biarkan thaja thiapa thuruh tadi kau pacaran dikamarku." Jawab Sehun tidak kalah sinis.

"aniyo,kami tidak belpacalan." Ucap Jongin tidak mau kalah.

"hei mengaku thajalah" goda Sehun.

"tidak!" jawab Jongin sambil berteriak.

"diam!" akhirnya Luhan gege sebagai penyelamat memberhentikan mereka berdua.

"sehunna, aku ingin bermain lagi diluar. Cepat sembuh ya Sehunna" ucap luhan gege lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"dadaah Luhan ge." Ucap Sehun sambil membuat muka sedih.

Jongin memutar matanya. "hey dia hanya pelgi belmain bukan untuk pelgi jauh ya"

"biarkan thaja huh!" ucap Sehun.

.

.

.

Aku sedang menonton Chanyeol bermain bola. Wah aku baru tahu ternyata Chanyeol dan Chen jago main bola. Tapi lebih jago Xiumin hyung dan Luhan gege sih.

"CHANYEOLLAA! SEMANGAT! FIGHTING!" teriakku, aku seperti team pemandu sorak.

"terimakasih Baekhyunna" ucap Chanyeol dramatis.

"kalian sedang bermain drama apa bermain bola sih" ucap Luhan sarkastik.

"keduanya" jawab kami serempak.

Wah persaingan diantara ketiganya semakin ketat. Dan oww! Xiumin hyung terjatuh tapi dia langsung bangkit ditolong oleh Chen. Sepertinya ada lovey dovey diantara mereka. Dan Chanyeol menggiring bola menuju gawang dan Luhan menghadangnya! Ya ya bagus, aw aw tapi tidak semudah itu Xiumin hyung yang entah datang dari mana langsung mengambil bolanya dan mengoper kepada Chen dan …. GOAAAALLLL!

Pertandingan berakhir dengan score: 5-2. Xiumin hyung dan Chen memenangkan pertandingan ini

Aku tampak seperti komentator. Hehe.

"hoah tadi itu seru ya!" ucap Chanyeol senang.

"iya sampai-sampai bajuku basah semua" ucap Xiumin hyung.

"ayo semua kita mandi kalian semua berkeringat" ucap Jinyoung hyung.

"tapi Hyung ikutan mandi dengan kami? Bagaimana?" jawab Chanyeol.

"tidak. Hyung sudah mandi." Jawab Jinyoung hyung.

Kami mem-poutkan bibir kami. "yasudah kami tidak akan mandi"

"eh-eh-eh iya hyung ikut mandi."jawab Jinyoung hyung pasrah.

"Yes!" ucap kami ber-lima.

.

.

.

*masuk adegan 18- yang masih kecil bacanya sambil merem aja ya*

Kamar mandi kami cukup luas. Mungkin bisa menampung 15 anak kecil yang ukurannya sebesar Chanyeol. Dan sekarang kami sudah telanjang bulat.

"hyung! Buka boxer mu!" ucap Chen hyung semangat.

"iya, hyung sangat tidak adil!" ucap Luhan hyung.

"kalau begitu aku ingin keluar kamar mandi tanpa menggunakan baju!" Xiumin hyung, kau pintar juga!

"BUKA! BUKA! BUKA! BUKA!" teriak chanyeol sang provokator.

"hyung buka tidak! Kalau hyung tidak buka…." Ucapku.

"kami yang akan membukanya." Ucap kami berlima.

"ya! Mengapa kalian sangat ganas sih. Iya hyung akan buka" ucap Jinyoung Hyung pasrah, kasihan sekali hyung ini kekekeke~~.

Kami semua menatap Jinyoung Hyung…

"apa yang kalian lihat?" Tanya Jinyoung Hyung.

"kami ingin melihat hyung membuka boxer." Kalah kau Jinyoung hyung!

Jinyoung hyung sudah mulai membuka celananya..

Dan..

Kami semua mulai berbisik-bisik.

"punya Jinyoung hyung boleh juga" ucap Chanyeol kepada kami.

"'belalai'nya lebih besar daripada kita." Ucap Luhan gege.

"apa yang kalian bicarakan?!" Tanya jinyoung hyung.

"ani. Kita sedang membicarakan 'belalai' Hyung." Oops! Xiumin hyung keceplosan!

Jinyoung Hyung malu lalu bergegas mandi dengan cepat.

"hyung santai saja kami kan masih anak kecil" ucapku.

"kalian bukan anak kecil biasa kalian anak kecil luar biasa" ucap Jinyoung hyung sarcasm.

"namanya juga anak-anak hyung, tolong maklumi kami" Xiumin Hyung buka suara.

"yasudah cepat mandinya! Hyung ingin membereskan halaman setelah ini. Dan kalian tidak boleh bilang ke teman-teman yang lain!" ucap Jinyoung hyung.

"pfftt. baik hyung." Ucap kami sambil menahan tertawa.

.

.

.

"saatnya makan malam." Teriak Taeyeon noona.

Tanpa di suruh dua kali kami langsung melesat duduk diruang makan. Sehun dan Jongin masih belum bisa berkumpul karna mereka masih sakit, mereka makan dikamar ditemani Tiffany noona dan Sooyoung noona.

Hmm, aroma masakan nya enak sekali. Pasti yang membuat Hyoyeon Noona dan Taeyeon noona. Hehe tapi aku tidak bermaksud loh mengatakan masakan Noona-noona yang lain tidak enak, hanya rasanya beda saja dengan Hyo dan Taeng noona.

"rumah ini akan sepi ketika kalian tidur, pergi sekolah, dan makan." Ucap Baro hyung sambil bercanda. Seketika 16 pasang mata menatap Baro hyung tajam.

"eh tidak aku hanya bercanda kok" ucap Baro hyung.

"Kris hyung, minggu depan kita jalan-jalan ya?" pintaku dengan puppy eyes.

"iya Kris hyung,kita sudah lama tidak jalan-jalan. Benarkan Lay?" Tanya Joonmyun Hyung kepada Lay gege.

"iya, aku ingin pergi ke Kebun Binatang, Tao gege. Aku ingin bertemu dengan macan! Rawr!" ucap Lay gege, kami semua tertawa.

"tapi kita harus menjaga Kris hyung agar tidak tertukar dengan jerapah nanti! Hahahaha" tawa Chanyeol menyeruak. Kris hyung hanya bisa menatap malas mereka.

"iya, minggu depan kita akan pergi ke Kebun Binatang!" ucap Tao gege.

"yeayy! Terimakasih Tao gege!" ucap Kyungsoo.

"sama-sama. Ayo habiskan dulu makanannya nanti kalian sakit" ucap tao gege.

"Tao gege, habis ini bacakan kami dongeng ya" pinta Lay dengan memohon.

"iya, habis ini kita akan membaca dongeng!" ucap Tao gege. Tao gege memang pintar membuat anak-anak senang.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Jongin panasnya mulai turun. Tapi mereka tetap tidak boleh kemana-mana karna masih sakit. Jadi mereka melewatkan dongeng hari ini. Sayang sekali ya.

"hari ini mau dibacakan dongeng apa hm?" Tanya Tao gege.

"serigala dan anak domba!" pinta Lay gege.

"minggu lalu kan sudah dibacakan" ucap joonmyun hyung.

"oh iya aku lupa hehe" jawab Lay gege

"bagaimana kalau dongeng "Kakek Tua dan Cucunya?" Tanya Tao gege.

"hm boleh juga. Aku mau mendengarkannya Tao ge!" ucap Kyungsoo antusias.

"baik. Hm, dengarkan baik-baik ya." Ucap Tao gege. 18 pasang mata termasuk Kris hyung juga mendengar ternyata.

"Kris hyung,apa yang kau lakukan?" bisik Chanyeol kepada Kris hyung.

"aku juga ingin mendengarkan, jelek." Ucap Kris hyung.

"aku tampan hyuuung!" sergah Chanyeol.

"ani, aku yang paling tampan!" teriak Kris hyung.

"DIAAAM!" ucap Kyungsoo. Nah begini kan aman.

"Dahulu, ada seorang kakek yang sangat tua, yang matanya telah menjadi rabun, pendengarannya hampir tuli, lututnya gemetaran, dan ketika dia duduk di meja untuk makan, dia hampir tidak bisa memegang sendok sehingga sering menumpahkan kaldu dari sendoknya ke atas taplak meja dan terkadang kaldu pun menetes turun dari mulutnya." Ucap Tao gege.

"hihi itu seperti Kris hyung" ucap Chen. Lalu kris hyung memberikan tatapan. "tidak-ada-lagi-mainan-untukmu" kepada Chen.

"Anaknya dan istri anaknya menjadi muak dengan keadaan ini, sehingga mereka mendudukkan sang Kakek Tua di sudut dekat dapur sendirian, dan mereka memberinya makanan dalam sebuah mangkuk gerabah. Makanan yang diberikan pun selalu sedikit dan tidak cukup." Lanjut cerita Tao gege.

"huh jahat sekali sih mereka" ucap Lay gege dengan tampang kesal.

"kau lucu dengan tampang seperti itu" ucap Joonmyun hyung. Anak jaman sekarang sudah pintar menggombal.

"Sambil makan, sang Kakek Tua sering melihat ke arah meja makan dengan mata berlinang air mata. Suatu ketika, tangannya yang gemetaran tidak bisa menahan mangkuk, dan mangkuk tersebut jatuh ke lantai dan pecah berhamburan. Anaknya beserta Istri anaknya pun menjadi marah, tetapi orang tua tersebut tidak berkata apa-apa dan hanya bisa menghela napas panjang." Ucap Tao gege dengan tampang sedih. Aku juga sedih jadinya.

"kasihan sekali kakeknya" ucap Kyungsoo sambil berlinang air mata.

"jangan menangis kyungsoo." Ucap Xiumin Hyung sambil mengelap air mata Kyungsoo. Wah jika ada Jongin bisa terjadi perang dunia ke-3!

"Kemudian mereka membelikan sebuah mangkuk kayu yang murah untuk sang Kakek Tua agar mangkuk kayu tersebut tidak pecah saat jatuh." Ucap Tao gege.

"Pada saat mereka duduk di meja untuk makan, cucunya yang masih kecil dan berusia empat tahun mulai mengumpulkan beberapa potongan-potongan kayu di tanah." Lanjut Tao gege, kami semua bingung apa yang dilakukannya.

""Apa yang kamu lakukan di sana, Anakku?" tanya sang Ayah." Ucap Tao gege.

""Saya akan membuat mangkuk kayu yang kecil," jawab si Anak Kecil, "untuk ayah dan ibu, untuk nantinya kalian pakai saat makan ketika saya telah dewasa."

Tao gege pun melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Laki-laki dan istrinya saling berpandangan selama beberapa saat, dan akhirnya mereka pun menangis karena tersadar dan menyesali perlakuan buruk mereka. Kemudian mereka mengajak sang Kakek Tua ke meja makan, dan untuk selanjutnya sang Kakek Tua selalu makan bersama mereka di satu meja. Sejak saat itu pula, mereka tidak pernah lagi berkata apapun ataupun mengeluh apabila sang Kakek Tua menumpahkan sesuatu ke atas meja."

"ceritanya selesai!" Tao hyung pun mengakhiri ceritanya.

"bagaimana ceritanya anak-anak?" Tanya Tao gege.

"ceritanya bagus sekali Tao gege!" ucap Kyungsoo masih setia dengan berlinang air mata.

"apa yang bisa kita ambil dari cerita ini?" Tanya Tao gege.

"kalau jadi orang jangan suka buang-buang makanan" jawab Chanyeol asal.

"dasar bodoh! Tentu saja bukan itu!" ucapku marah kepada Chanyeol.

"hehe, aku kan hanya asal menjawab. Memangnya kamu tau?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"sebenarnya aku juga tidak tau sih." Ucapku polos.

"yang bisa kita ambil dari cerita ini adalah 'penyesalan memang datangnya terakhir, cintai orang tua mu.'" Ucap Kris hyung.

"tapi kami tidak punya orang tua, Hyung." Ucap Chen dengan sedih. Tao gege hamper menangis ketika Chen berkata seperti itu.

"aniyo! Kami berdua, dan semua Noona-Hyungmu adalah orang tua mu!" ucap Kris Hyung menyemangati kami. Kami pun memeluk Kris Hyung dan Tao gege.

"nah sekarang sudah malam. Lebih baik kalian tidur." Ucap Tao gege.

"baik Tao ge" ucap kami.

Kami pun masuk ke kamar kami masing-masing. Hm, aku sangat sayang Tao hyung dan Kris ge dan teman-teman dan Noona dan Hyung. Mereka adalah keluarga ku sekarang, esok, dan selamanya.

.

.

.

"apa anak-anak sudah tidur?" Tanya Tao ge.

"sepertinya sudah." Jawab Kris ge.

"semoga mereka jangan cepat dewasa ya." Ucap Tao gege.

"hmm. Iya" ucap Kris hyung lalu mencium bibir Tao gege sekilas.

Lalu tiba-tiba sehun bangun dan tidak sengaja melihat adegan itu..

"astaga, kris hyung dan tao gege.." ucap Sehun dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

**TBC/DEL?**

A/N: annyeong yeorobuunn! Maaf sekali karna chapter yang ini agak telat di update karena aku baru sembuh dari sakit hehe di chapter ini sehun dan Jonginnya pun masih sedikit, dan masih banyak yang harus di koreksi lagi. Terimakasih parah pen review yang setia dan para siders. Dan Terimakasih sudah membaca ff aku. At least…

_**Mind to review?:)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author:** qtpie00

**Cast :** Park Chanyeol (06th)

Byun Baekhyun (06th)

Oh Sehun (04th)

Kim Jongin (04th)

Do Kyungsoo (05th)

Kim Joonmyun (07th)

Kim Jongdae (06th)

Xi Luhan (07th)

Kim Minseok (08th)

Zhang Yixing (07th)

Huang Zitao (25th)

Wu Yi Fan (27th)

**Suport cast:** SNSD

B1A4

**Genre:** humor,family,friendship

**Rate:** K+

**Length:** chaptered

**A/N:** this is yaoi fanfic. Don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer:** EXO,SNSD,B1A4 milik tuhan. Cerita pure dari otak aku!

**Warning!**Typo bertebaran, humor garing, EYD berantakan.

**CHAPTER IV : **Kris hyung!

Thelamat thiang/thore/malam/pagi para penggemar Thehun, hari ini Thehun sebagai pendongeng pada chapter ini. Thehun ingin menceritakan kejadian yang Thehun lihat semalam. Thebelumnya, Jongin dan Thehun thudah thembuh loh kawan-kawan. Kalian tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kami. Ok mari kita bangunkan hyung-hyung Thehun.

.

.

.

"LUHAN-GE GOOD MORNING!" ucapku penuh themangat, aku mendapatkan bahatha itu dari guru TK-ku. Ah aku memang punya bakat menjadi orang America, eh by the way America _tuh _dimana ya?

"Morning sehunna, wah kau sudah sembuh!" ucap Luhan hyung thambil memelukku. Wah jantungku berdegup kencang loh!

"hmm berisik sekali sih. Ada apa ini?" Tanya Chanyeol hyung dan Baekhyun hyung.

"tidak ada, hanya ada reuni kecil-kecilan" jawab Luhan hyung thantai. Luhan ge! Kau memang yang terbaik!

"aku tidak yakin ini hanya reuni kecil-kecilan atau kalian ini sempat berpisah selama 10 tahun" selidik Suho hyung, hmm thebenalnya thih iya. Aku thudah rindu kepada Luhan ge:3

"thaatnya membangunkan hyung yang la-" ucapku terpotong. Aku baru menyadari teriakkan ku mampu membangunkan thebelath orang yang sedang tidur, hehehe.

"hm kalian sudah bangun semua. Ayo mandi" ucap Theohyun noona halut. Ah noona Theohyun thungguh baik.

Tapi, thaat aku melihat ke belakang. Ternyata yang terthitha hanya Xiumin hyung, Luhan ge, Yixing ge, Kyungthoo hyung, Thuho dan yang lainnya menghilang…

Ternyata….

Mereka….

KABUR!

Yaaa! Bagaimana ini! Matha mereka tidak mau mandi _thih_?

.

.

.

"hah-hah, aku takut airnya masih dingin tidak mungkin kan kita mandi dengan air yang sedingin itu." Ucap Chen hyung sambil mengusap keringat.

"memangnya aku mau ikut Ice Bucket Challenge!?" ujar Baekhyun hyung.

"Baek hyung, memangnya kau tau apa itu Ice Bucket Challenge?" Tanya Chanyeol hyung.

"tidak sih tapi aku suka melihatnya di tv. Sepertinya itu seru. Tapi aku takut kedinginan, nanti aku sakit, nanti aku tidak bisa main, nanti aku tidak bisa sembuh!-oh bagaimana ini! Aku takut!" ucap Baek hyung. Ah hyung kau thangat paranoid, eh paranoid itu apa ya?

"dali pemikilan ku, mandi dipagi hali memang menyegalkan. Tapi aku kan balu sembuh dali demam. Mungkin aku dimandikan dengan ail hangat?" ucap Jongin, jawabanmu thepelti detektif thaja.

"nah mungkin saja, tapi bagaiman dengan kami?" Tanya Chanyeol hyung. Hm iya benal juga ya. Masa hanya Jongin yang mandi air hangat.

"kau bisa memintanya kalau tidak hyung pula-pula saja malah lalu kelual dali kamal mandi sambil telanjang, nah bagaimana?" jawab Jongin. Waah kembaranku thelkadang pintar juga ya.

"nah itu jawaban yang paling aku tunggu-tunggu. Terimakasih Jongin-a" ucap Chanyeol hyung thambil berjabat tangan,di ikuti dengan Chen hyung dan Baek hyung. Atthaga kalian..

.

.

.

"anak-anak waktunya sarapan!" ucap Sunny Noona, hm bau mathakan Hyo noona dan Taeyeon noona harum sekali~

"apa tharapan kita hari ini?" tanyaku pada Sunny Noona.

"salad!" ucap Sunny noona dengan penuh semangat.

"yaks! Aku tidak suka salad!" ucap Chanyeol.

"hmm aku sangat suka pada salad, sampai-sampai aku ingin menjadikannya Pacar…" ucap Xiumin hyung, aku ratha Xiumin hyung thekarang thakit.

"hyung. Bukannya kau suka semua makanan ya? Hati-hati nanti hyung bisa gendut, _lho_. Seperti sapi!" ucap Chen hyung. Huaa Chen hyung kau kejam yaa T-T

"berhenti menggodaku chen chen!" ucap Xiumin hyung, nah begitu dong hyung!

"hmm. Apa Kris hyung dan Tao gege belum datang?" Tanya Kyungthoo hyung.

"dia akan datang terlambat hari ini, sayang" ucap Sunny Noona.

"apa Krith hyung membelikan aku robot? Aku kan thudah thembuh!" ucapku penuh themangat.

"wah bisa saja! Aku kan juga sudah sembuh yeay aku tidak sabal menunggu mainan ku" ucap Jongin tak kalah themangat.

"aku menginginkan boneka unicorn yang baru. Hiks,hiks" ucap Yixing ge thambil ter-ithak (isak)

"kalaupun tidak ada boneka unicorn, aku akan setia menjadi boneka-mu, Yixing" ow ow! Ini bukan waktunya untuk ber lovey dovey Suho hyung!

"hey kalian anak kecil, habiskan saja makananmu, kalian masih kecil jangan pacaran dulu." Ucap Yuri noona

"yah! Bilang saja noona iri tidak punya pacar kan? Hihi" yeah! Thkakmat!(skakmat) Yuri noona hanya bitha menggerutu.

"ya Thuho hyung kau sungguh _greget_!" ucapku kepada Thuho hyung

"hm sebenarnya aku mengucapkan itu sambil gemetaran…" jawab Thuho hyung.

"ya aku tahu _kok_. Itu buktinya kau mengompol" ucap Chanyeol hyung sambil tertawa

"hahaha memalukan sekali hyung ngompol hahaha!" di thuthul dengan thuara tertawa Baek hyung

"hueeeee noonaaa hyunggg!" thuara tangith Thuho hyung menggelegar mengalahkan Chanyeol dan Baek hyung. Mereka berdua hanya bisa menganga.

"apa yang kalian lakukan?-oh Suho ya, kau mengapa sayang?" ucap Yoona noona penuh perhatian.

"a-a-aku ditertawakan karna aku mengompol, hiks hiks"

"tapi aku tidak menertawakan-mu Ge" ucap Yixing gege menenangkan Thuho hyung.

"hm aku tau kau kan pacarku" ucap Thuho hyung.

"MWO!?" teriak semua orang yang mendengar perkataan poloth dari Thuho hyung, aigoo ini masih pagi hyung!

.

.

.

Di thiang hari yang thangat panath, kami semua berkumpul di ruang tv thambil bermain. Para maid thedang beruruthan dengan mathalahnya mathing-mathing.

"hey mungkin kalian tidak percaya apa yang kulihat themalam" ucapku thambil thmirk(smirk).  
"memangnya semalam kau lihat apa, Hun? " Tanya Luhan gege.

"hmm, kalian themua berkumpul thini!" ucapku

"ya! Kami semua lebih tua daripadamu Sehunna!" ucap Baek hyung, Chanyeol hyung pun meng-ikuti dengan anggukan kepalanya.

"ehehe mian, hyung. Aku lupa aku adalah magnae" ucapku thambil telsenyum tanpa dosa.

"jadi apa yang kau lihat semalam Sehunna?" Tanya Kyungthoo hyung.

"themalam aku melihat.." jawabku dengan penuh kegantungan. Membuat mereka themakin penatharan, ha-ha-ha.

"ya! Mengapa kalian thangat dekat eoh? Aku tak bitha bernapath!" omelku kepada hyung-hyung ku.

"hehe mianhae Sehunna!" ucap mereka .

"semalam aku melihat…"

"melihat…"

"ya sehun! Cepat beritahu kami!" ucap Chen hyung tidak thabaran.

"aku. Melihat. Tao. Ge. Dimakan. Oleh. Krith. Hyung!" ucapku thambil menekan kata dithetiap nada

"MWOYA!?" ucap mereka therempak.

"itu tidak mungkin Sehun!" ucap Jongin, kembaranku, ish jahatnya kamu tidak mempercayai thaudara thendiri.

"ya ampun aku melihatnya thecara langthung! Thungguh! Aku tidak berbohong!" ucapku meyakinkan mereka.

"kapan kau melihat Krith Hyung memakan Tao ge?" Tanya Xiumin hyung.

"themalam. Aku terbangun ingin pergi pipith. Tiba-tiba aku melihatnya."

"kita harus mempertanggung-jawabkan ini semua!" jiwa leader Thuho hyung akhirnya keluar.

"iya. Lebih baik ketika Kris hyung datang kita langthung men-introgasinya!" ucap Chanyeol hyung ber api-api.

"aku akan memeriksa Tao ge, takutnya ada yang terluka." Ucap Baek hyung.

"ya aku akan ikut Chanyeol hyung!" ucapku. Tapi para theme (seme) memilih ikut Chanyeol hyung, thedangkan para uke mengikut Baek hyung.

.

.

.

Peep peep!

Yeay Krith hyung datang!

Ketika Krith hyung menginjakkan kaki. Mereka menghalang masuk Krith hyung, sementara Tao hyung ditarik tangannya oleh uke-uke manith dithana.

"krith hyung tolong jelaskan pada kami!" ucap Chanyeol hyung penuh introgathi.

"iya! Tolong jelaskan mengapa hyung melakukan ini kepada Tao gege?!" Tanya Chen hyung.

"aku tidak menyangka Kris hyung tega melakukan ini kepada Tao gege.." ucap Thuho hyung penuh kesedihan.

"he-hey! Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Krith hyung.

"hyung jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti." Jawabku

"ya-ya hey kalian menakutkan ku o-o-okay.."

"tolong jelaskan apa yang kau tanyakan…."ucap Krith hyung.

"hyung memakan Tao gege kan?!" Ucapku thambil menggebrak meja, _aduh _ tanganku sakit yeorobun T-T.

"iya! Hyung pasti memakan Tao gege? Jawab dengan jujur!" ucap Chanyeol hyung. Uwah kau ternyata namja hyung.

"hyung tidak bisa beralasan lagi, karna semua nya sudah tau dan Sehun adalah saksinya!" ucap Thuho hyung, hyung belajar darimana eoh bahasa setinggi itu.

"PFFFHHHHTTT!" Krith hyung menahan tawa, apa yang dia tertawakan _thih_? Thekarang thithuathi (situasi) thedang mengeruh!.

"hyung mengapa tertawa?!" Tanya Chen hyung.

"HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHHAAHHAAHAHAHAHAHA" tiba-tiba Krith hyung tertawa sangat lebar, aku rasa Krith hyung thudah mulai kehilangan akal….

.

.

.

In other side

"gege,gege tidak apa-apa kan? Bagian mana yang sakit?" Tanya Baek hyung penuh kecemasan

"gege, apakah gege terluka? Jika ada yang sakit bilang saja, Ge!" ucap Kyungthoo hyung. Tao gege pun themakin bingung apa yang terjadi pada little angel nya ini.

"ge apakah Kris hyung sering melakukan ini kepada gege?" Tanya Luhan gege. Tao gege pun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"hey, apa yang kalian maksud?" Tanya Tao gege penuh dengan tanda Tanya.

"efek Kris hyung sudah terlalu parah dan sekarang menyebar ke tubuhnya!" ucap Yixing ge.

"hoh? Efek Kris hyung?" Tanya Tao gege.

"ya! Semalam Tao ge di gigit oleh Krith hyung kan? Iya kan? Sehun melihat semuanya. Aku tak menyangka…" ucap Xiumin hyung. Uh umin hyung pipinya lucu thekali.

"PFFFTTTTTT!" Tao hyung pun tak jauh beda dari Krith hyung. Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka berdua?!

"HAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA" Tao gege tidak kuat menahan tawanya.

.

.

.

"hey kalian semua, cepat berkumpul." Ucap Krith hyung. Kami pun membuat lingkaran mengelilingi Krith hyung.

"semalam aku tidak memakan Tao gege kalian kok. Aku juga tidak menggigit nya" jelas Krith hyung.

"jangan bohong hyung aku melihat themuanya eoh kau tidak bitha berbohong lagi kepada kami!" ucapku.

"aku hanya…" ucap Krith hyung menggantung.

"menciumnya."

"MWOO?!" ucap kami therempak tanpa dikomandoi.

"ya hyung jangan membohongi kami! Memangnya kami ini anak kecil ?!" omel Chanyeol hyung.

"bukannya memang kita anak kecil ya?"

Sing~.

Keadaan yang tadinya ramai theperti pathar tradithional sekarang lebih tepat seperti kuburan.

"ehehehe maaf aku lupa" ucap Chanyeol hyung dengan cengiran thuper lebarnya.

"iya benar deh Tanya saja pada Tao gege"

"tao ge!" Tao gege yang thedang bengong memperhatikan apa yang terjadi menjadi kaget.

"aish! Kalian mengagetkan ku saja! Ada apa?" Tanya Tao gege.

"apakah benar kalian hanya berciuman?" Tanya Suho hyung theperti detektif thaja.

"i-iya benar kok" jawab Tao gege.

"tapi kan setauku belciuman tidak sepelti itu, ge" Jongin membuka thuara,

"iya kami tau kok berciuman bagaimana." Ucap Yixing ge.

"memangnya seperti apa?" Tanya Krith hyung.

"seperti ini" Chanyeol hyung mencium Baek hyung! Omo! Athtaga ini! Ini sebuah 'Miracle in October'!

Kemudian rumah kembali sepi…

"YAAA SIAPA YANG MENGAJARI KALIAN SEPERTI ITU HE!?" teriak Tao ge.

.

.

.

.

TBC?:)

a/n: menyelesaikan chapter 4 dengan secepat kilat! Kalo dengan dukungan para readers aku semangat langsung. Dan buat yang nanya "sehun dan jongin itu cadel ga sih" jawabannya adalah: "ya sehun dan jongin cadel . sehun cadel huruf 's' sedangkan jongin huruf 'r'. waa aku seneng bgt walopun ini ff pertama tp ada yg bilang eyd ku rapih. Padahal aku sering contek KBBI hihi ^^mungkin ff yg kemarin kurang mantep karna masih ada pusing dikit tapi aku bakal update secepatnya! Terus terimakasih kepada para readers yang me review. Tentang saran ataupun kritik. Aku terima masukannya. Dan terimakasih para siders. Lain kali review dong siders hihi. Oh ya ada yang mau mencalonkan angggota exo untuk menjadi pendongeng di chapt depan?

_at least… mind to review?:)_


End file.
